Princess Shortcake The Kindly Viking Part Three
Don't worry. It's just me. Here is the third and final part of Princess Shortcake the Kindly Viking. Transcript *(The princess Viking sails across white limbo background. Everything is mysterious. The two evil Vikings leap onto her boat.) *Princess: What are you gonna do to me? *Bruce: We're gonna hunt you down tomorrow. *John: Go back to your own land. *Princess: What? No, please! *(The Captain wakes up screaming like a girl. The ship is rocked by an intense storm. The hold is flooding. Rock music continues) *Ginger Snap: (Caught the Captain's photo wallet) Maybe he pushed her a little too hard... *Orange Blossom: ...he forced her to earn her kindly Viking card... *Angel Cake: ...maybe he hasn't loved her the way that he should... *Blueberry Muffin: ...and missed seeing all in her that is great... *Rainbow Sherbert: ...what he knew was important, and truthful of praise... *Raspberry Torte: ...were qualities gone in that girl who they raised... *Lemon Meringue: ...she's different from him. (Picture of the Princess in her teenage years) *Ginger Snap: He breaks, (Picture of the Princess in her college years) she is anything. (Closes photo wallet) *Captain Steve: (Still crying) That girl's different from me. Oh little Viking girl! *Ginger Snap: (whispers) ...and that's great. *Blueberry Muffin: Do you think the Captain knows the Muffin Man song? *Ginger Snap: The Captain sang that song from his heart. (The Captain climbs out of the ship hold) *Rainbow Sherbert: What do you mean? *Captain Steve: That's the way God made her and I love her! So does he! *Captain N.: I was very sad. So we rowed as fast as we could toward the princess's boat. But it didn't take long for us to catch up to her. The waves were big we were thrown into the ocean. *Monks: Hang in there! (They threw life persevers into her and she reaches dry land) *Princess: If you see someone who can help, that's what God wants you to do. *Captain N.: So the monks had a change of heart. After the village dried up, she was awarded an official Viking. One week later, Bruce and John telephoned the princess. *Bruce: Hello? *Princess: How may I help you. *John: We need your help! We're stealing all the berries from the peasants! *Princess: I'm on my way! *Bruce: We're counting on ya! *John: Go spread the word. *(The people are in danger) *Bill, Tim, Alex, Ellie, Harold and Erik: Who's gonna stop us? *Princess and the girl Vikings: ''We ''can give it a shot! *John: What? No way! *Bruce: You can't trust them! *Ginger Snap: (Pulls out parabolic mirror) Forget about that feud. (Shines into Tim's face causing him to faint.) *Orange Blossom: (Pulls out tube w/ handle) That's right. If we don't get them outta here, we'd be in trouble. (Gives John a terrible haircut) *John: (screams) *Angel Cake: (Pulls out game remote) Little Viking Girl, we can't take much of this longer. (The princess Viking gives money back to Bruce and John) *Princess: I know just the thing! (Dumps rainbow paint onto Bill) *Bill: HEY! *Captain Steve: Prepare to be boarded! *Peasants: What do we do with them? *(A robotic Blueberry Muffin shoots a laser at Harold's hair, making him bald) *Harold: (Screams) *Princess: Whew. *Bruce: I'm sure that took care of it. *Peasants: (angry murmurs) *Bruce: Uh... oh... *John: RUN FOR IT!!! *(Princess and the Vikings back up and get back in their boats as Tim wakes up and the peasants chase him and the Vikings out.) *Captain N.: And so they were chased out. They should pay for that indignity! But as for the girls... *Princess: Thanks to those pranks by my friends, we got 'em outta here. *Captain N.: And she lived happily ever after. In Closing... And that's that. Coming soon, I'm gonna write Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville 2. I'll see ya there!